


A Home

by Siancore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne had a chance to be happy together, have they ruined it? What happens when they get another chance? Can they truly find a home? Set in ASZ, slightly remixed from S5. </p><p>Inspired by 'Home' by the Dixie Chicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Somehow I saw you as a weakness_

_I thought I had to be strong I was…wrong_

The stares; the gentle touches; the soft words that went unheard by all others in the dead of the night. The understanding; the knowing; the reassurance that the right choices had been made and that they would make it. That they would live. It had all seemed to be building up, and Michonne had thought that maybe, just maybe, when they reached the safe harbour of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, there would be time for her and Rick to explore the shift in their relationship properly. But amidst all of the games that Rick was playing, as a pre-emptive measure against any dangers that the residents, who they did not know, presented them with, he had left Michonne out. He had not told her of the full plan that he had put into place.

He knew how desperately she wanted to find a home again; he knew how badly she wanted another chance at living, at really living. Rick's own paranoia and insecurity was something that he could not dispel. He had told her that they should use their positions as constables to get a more in depth assessment of the community and its people; what he did not tell her was that at the first sign of trouble, he and Carol were amassing weapons and intended on taking the Safe-Zone by force.

Rick actively chose not to tell Michonne because he knew she had the capacity to talk him out of it. He just could not find the will to tell her no as of late. He recalled his conversation with Carol where she had pointed this fact out to him. He could not explain why he always yielded to Michonne, but Carol had a fair idea of why:

"I get it. The two of you are close. You trust her opinion; but this needs to be done," said Carol, as she and Rick spoke initially of what they had to do to ensure their safety.

They had only been in the community for a short time, but they still did not trust the place or the people entirely. Rick nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. It just doesn't feel right keepin' her out o' the loop," he offered while folding his arms over his chest and looking to the ground.

"We need to be prepared and with the way she's been determined to find us somewhere to stay, I know she wouldn't want us doing anything that she thought would jeopardize that. It'll save all arguments, Rick. And you can't say no to her anyways. We don't need your focus split right now; you've gotten us this far. Don't forget, you're still our leader. Now's the time to be smart and strong," Carol said.

"You think Michonne makes me weak?" he asked, considering all that Carol had said.

"No. Not in a direct way," Carol offered immediately. "I think she makes you question your judgement, and right now, we need you to trust in your choices."

Deep down, Rick did see Michonne as a weakness; he knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth, and that made him feel vulnerable. Even though there were walls surrounding them, Rick knew he had to remain on guard. He could not afford to become distracted by the fact that Michonne was living in the same house as him; that he would pass her in their hallway of a morning wearing nothing but a towel; that she had become used to lulling his daughter to sleep at night as he watched on with his heart swelling with adoration.

That in a moment of levity, he had caught her by the waist and gently kissed her; that the very same night, in a restless state he had made his way to her bedroom to talk about the kiss and ended up in her bed. No. Distractions made you weak; distractions were dangerous. And while he admitted to himself that he cared deeply for Michonne, she was a distraction to him. They had a task at hand and it needed Rick's focus.

"Alright. Well, Daryl knows what he has to do?" asked Rick.

"Yeah. He's got it covered at his end; you get in good with that busybody who wanted to cut your hair and get as much dirt on this place as you can and I'll take care of the weapons. We'll be fine if we stay smart, alert and patient."

xXx

  
Michonne felt her heart sink as she stood out on the porch and watched the party inside. She watched as Rick let that woman hold Judith. She watched as Rick pressed a kiss to that woman's cheek. When she would ask him later to explain his out of character behaviour to her, he said that he could not; at least, not just yet. He was hiding something and Michonne thought the worst. He had used her; to look after and protect his children. He had sweetened her with physical contact and sex to cement her in their life; but he was a man, and like most men, she figured, he wanted it all.

She ignored Rick as he called to her; she closed her door behind her and disregarded his gentle rapping and sombre pleading. The very next day, Michonne rounded up her meager belongings and moved out of the house that might have been her home.

_Guess I did what I did believing_   
_That love is a dangerous thing_   
_Oh but that couldn't hurt any more than never knowing…_

 

They had settled into their life in Alexandria; they were survivors in every sense of the word. They had staved off attacks from adversaries who would try to take what they had. They had lived a decent life for around a year after they had arrived. Rick had become the leader in their community; Michonne had watched him grow in the role, as she knew he would. While she did not agree with his methods when they first arrived, in time she saw that it all came so naturally for Rick. His plan had become clear to her, but the damage was already done. They were still friends, but there existed a rift between them. She had not given Rick the opportunity to explain his actions fully, but came to see it was all part of his larger plan. That did not stop her from feeling something akin to betrayal. She felt as if Rick did not trust her enough with their plan; after all she had done for him, he kept it from her. She felt like she had been pushed aside.

Then there was the other aspect to their complicated relationship. Though she knew he had not been using her, though she realized he had not set out to hurt her, Michonne had resigned herself to accepting that loving someone could be dangerous for her heart. While Rick did not mean to cause her pain, he had. While she did not mean to fall for him, she did.

She remained cordial but kept her distance when they were not working together. What Michonne did not fully realize was that Rick still cared for her deeply; he was regretful that he had left her feeling confused and cold-shouldered. In the year since they had their falling out, she still fought by his side and protected his children. She still treated him with respect; she just never let him in anymore. She never let him close enough to win her back, for she knew he could if she gave him the chance. Their bond was strong, but then again, so was their pride.

Rick's eyes still followed Michonne everywhere; he still listened to her wise counsel and never withheld information from her again. Although, there was one thing he still had not shared with her and that was the fact that he was in love with her. He was afraid of revealing his feelings to her because it made it real. It made it real that he had lost the woman he loved and still had to see her every day. He could not admit he loved her and face the reality that he may never have her again.

_Not a night goes by I don't dream of wandering through the home that might have been…_

Carl's sixteenth birthday party was in full swing; there was food and drink in abundance and music played at a level that allowed people to maintain conversations without yelling, yet added to the festive ambiance. Michonne always felt weirdly sentimental when she returned to that house. She had big dreams for the house that she wanted to call home, but alas, both her pride and Rick's foolishness got in the way.

  
It was around ten thirty in the evening when Michonne decided to step outside on the front porch; she had to get out of that room. She could scarcely stand the way that Rick's gaze always found her; she wanted to keep her distance, she wanted to deny her feelings but his stare still unnerved her to her core. He had spoken to her when she first arrived; they chatted and made small talk as Carl watched them with hope in his eyes. Judith clung to Michonne and demanded her attention. Rick used Judith's clinginess to Michonne as an excuse to remain in her company. Now that Judith was in bed and most of the other guests had gone home, Michonne thought she might be able to slip away undetected.

  
She felt his presence immediately; she did not even have to turn around to know it was him.

"Leavin' already?" Rick asked slowly, a slight slur in his drawl from the whiskey he had been nursing.

  
Michonne sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, somehow subconsciously protecting herself from him; protecting her heart.

  
"I was thinkin' about it. Judy's asleep and Carl's havin' fun with his friends so I should probably get goin'," she said as Rick sidled up next to her.

  
"You know you can stay here…"

  
"Rick…"  
"You know I want you to stay here. You know I want you…" he said softly, genuinely.

  
"Rick, don't," she offered sadly. "We had our chance and somehow we fucked it up."

  
Rick let his head fall, knowing she was right.

  
"But don't you ever think about what might've been?" he asked, sounding deflated.

  
Michonne let out a deep breath, turned to Rick and placed her hand on his shoulder.

  
"Every day," she said before moving away from Rick and walking down the steps.

  
She got to the end of the path and turned back to look at him knowing he would watch after her until her could see her no longer. _  
_

_xXx_

__  
I listened to my pride when my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A Home.  



	2. Chapter 2

_I mistook the warnings for wisdom_   
_From so called friends quick to advise;_   
_Though your touch was telling me otherwise…_

  
Rick thought he might follow Michonne after she had left Carl's party, but he knew there was nothing he could say at that very moment that would change her mind. He had listened to those around him time and time again saying he should let her go, but he realized now what it was that he needed to do. He needed to make it up to Michonne; to try to win back her favor. He had no idea what that would entail but he needed to show her that he valued her; that he cared for her; that he loved her. He also had to remind himself that she did not need him.

  
xXx

  
There was a heavy breeze blowing outside of her residence; Michonne always thought the breeze that blew on a moonlit night seemed somewhat foreboding compared to that which blew in the day. She looked up from the book she was reading and glanced towards the window; the outside shutters made a recurrent tapping sound from the wind. Rick had offered to fix it by tightening the hinges and Michonne had thanked him but declined his offer; she would do it herself, but just never found the time. She sighed, placed her book on the arm of the couch and drew her cardigan tightly around her body in an effort to combat the chill in the air.

As she stepped out onto the porch and shifted the troublesome shutter so that it closed properly, something in the light of the full moon caught her attention. She glanced down the road and saw Carl running in the direction of her house; it had been a week since his birthday party and, like always, he and Judith were at her place every day. She knew something was amiss for him to be sprinting at night towards her abode. Without a second thought, Michonne raced down the front steps, up the garden path and met Carl in the street.

  
"What is it?" she asked him frantically, capturing his shoulders in her hands in an attempt to steady him.

  
"It's my Dad. You have to help!" Carl said, short of breath.

  
Michonne felt her heart sink, placed her arm at Carl's back and turned to run towards their house.

  
Judith sat on the sofa looking scared and reached her hands up for Michonne. Carl, instead, scooped her up into his arms.

  
"Not now, Judy. Mimi's gotta help Dad," he said to the crying child.

  
"Carl, where is he?" Michonne asked as she gently stroked Judith's head in an effort to calm her.

  
"This way," Carl replied as he led Michonne out into their backyard.

  
xXx

  
The back porch light and the full moon allowed Michonne to see Rick clearly on the ground in the backyard; he was whimpering in pain while looking slightly embarrassed all at once. She rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. He cradled his arm and scrunched his face up.

  
"What happened here?" she asked with concern.

  
"I think it's broken. Shit! It's broken," Rick said, referring to his arm.

  
"What happened?" she asked again.

"He fell off o' the roof," offered Carl before Rick could say anything.

  
"What the hell was he doin' on the roof? Never mind. Can you stand, Rick?" she asked, turning her attention to him as he tried to sit up.

  
"Carl, come help us," she said as the boy placed his sister down and came to their aid.

  
Once they got Rick to stand, it was evident that he had injured his ankle in the fall as well.

  
"Fuck! I can't stand on it," he said with a wince as Michonne and Carl stood either side of him and helped to hold him upright.

  
Michonne quickly dropped down to the ground to examine Rick's foot; he held back a pained groan as she removed his boot.

  
"I don't think it's broken," she said. "Maybe just a sprain. We'll get you inside and Carl you go get the Doc."

  
xXx

  
Rick reclined on the sofa with his arm in a makeshift cast and his ankle strapped; he was heavily medicated and not focussing too much on what was happening around him. He had broken his arm in the fall and he jarred his ankle. The swelling would last for a day or two and he would be incapacitated and uncomfortable. Judith sat on Michonne's lap almost dozing off and Carl sat beside his father while Doctor Buckley explained what needed to be done.

It turned out the break was clean and setting it would ensure it would heal without a problem; Rick was going to have to stay off his ankle for a few days. The doctor handed the pain medication to Michonne and informed them he would be back in the morning and would stop by over the next couple of days. Michonne placed the pill bottle into her pocket as the doctor let himself out of the house.

  
"Rick, you doin' alright?" Michonne asked; he lifted his head and looked in her direction.

  
"Yeah. Thanks," he replied forcing a smile through his agony.

  
"Carl, take Judy," she advised. "I'll be right back."

  
xXx

  
Michonne had returned from her house with an overnight bag to find Judith deep in slumber and Carl looking tired; Rick had not given in to sleep just yet. His eyes followed her across the room as he proffered a small and thankful grin; she nodded slightly in his direction. Michonne took the sleeping child from her big brother and carefully placed her on the sofa beside her father.

  
"Hey, buddy. I know you're tired but I need help with one more thing," Michonne said.

  
Carl knew that Michonne was going to stay at their house that night before she even returned with her bag. Rick would need help with them and Carl knew Michonne was always there for them when they needed her. He nodded his head then followed her up the stairs. They sat down on the spare bed which used to be Noah's a moment before they went ahead and stripped it down.

  
"Now, what happened? Why was your dad up there on the roof?" Michonne asked.

  
"He was up there trying to saw that branch away from Judith's window. Every time the wind blows, that branch taps her window and makes her scared," Carl said with a smile.

  
It was contagious, and Michonne found herself grinning too.

  
"He's so good to you and your sister," she offered.

  
"Yeah, he is. Judy's been fretting for you at night," Carl said in a matter-of-fact manner.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah. That's why Dad had to cut the branch right away instead of waiting for tomorrow. He can't get her to settle down 'cause she cries for you at night when she's scared," Carl said, his demeanor becoming somber.

  
Michonne felt a small tugging at her heart; she knew her pride was putting distance between her and Rick's children whom she loved dearly.

  
"I wish I could be here for her…" Michonne started before Carl interrupted.

  
"You can be. You can be here all the time. That's what we want; that's what my Dad wants. Why don't you want us anymore?" Carl asked sorrowfully.

  
Michonne felt the tears well in her eyes; she sighed sadly.

  
"I want you guys. Of course I do; I love you. I want to be here to put Judy to sleep when she's frightened and help you with your homework when you're stuck. I want you guys.

Things have just been complicated with me and your Dad for a while now."

  
"Do you want my Dad?" Carl asked outright; Michonne felt her stomach tighten.

  
They had had this conversation before.

  
"I don't know. He can be such a clumsy ass sometimes," she answered, trying to lighten the mood.

Carl chuckled a little and nodded his head in agreement.

  
"Michonne, do you love my Dad?" the boy asked finally.

  
"Yes," Michonne said quickly and honestly. "But, like I said, it's complicated."

  
"Well," said Carl. "He loves you too so I hope the both of you find a way to make things less complicated. Come on, let's get this mattress."

  
xXx

  
_They say home is where the heart is_   
_If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true_

  
The wind continued to whirl around outside; whistling through the crisp night air. Michonne lay on her back on the mattress that was placed on the floor of the Grimes' living room; Judith snuggled close to her and Rick snored quietly on the sofa next to her. She did not know if it was the pain medication that helped him, but Rick did not stir from bad dreams like he had before. Carl had told her of the nightmares he heard his father having from time to time. He seemed at ease now.

  
All of a sudden, Rick shifted slightly in his position and his snoring stopped.

  
"Michonne?"Rick called to her; his voice was hoarse and tinged with discomfort.

  
She sat up and made sure the blanket was still covering Judith.

  
"I'm here," she answered, leaning toward his face in the dark as they spoke softly.

  
"Good. Thank you," Rick said languidly.

  
"It's okay. Here, take this,” said Michonne as she offered Rick a water bottle; she held it while he let the cool, soothing liquid quench his thirst.

  
He thanked her once more. She reached her hand to find his and took hold of it giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze.

  
xXx

  
Rick blinked several times quickly as the dim light of the early morning crept through the curtains. He had had an interrupted sleep after his pain medication wore off; the pain he was experiencing presently was what ripped him from his slumber. He brought himself up awkwardly and with much difficulty into a seated position while he held back pained noises so as not to wake Judith and Michonne. In his medicated haze he had almost forgotten that she had spent the night in his house; but when he turned his head now, he saw her sleeping soundly. She appeared to be so serene and he smiled as he took in her beauty. Regardless of his injuries, Rick felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he watched Michonne; he felt an overwhelming sense of love.

  
_Now every day I wake again_   
_In a house that might have been_   
_A Home_


	3. Chapter 3

Rick had started to feel a little restless at being confined to the house for a few days while the swelling of his ankle went away. The only thing that had made the days bearable was that Michonne was back in the house with him and the children. Carl was happy and not being such a brooding teenager and Judith was sleeping right through the night for the first time in a long time. Michonne and Rick were actually enjoying one another's company, much like they had before when times were slightly different.  
Rick stood barefooted and dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt while he tested his ankle; it was still tender and a little sore, but he could walk on it. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Michonne combing Judith's hair as they both sat on the sofa.

  
"Her hair's growin'," he said with a smile.

  
"Yes it is; your hair is growing _so long_ , isn't it, Chubbly Wubbly?" Michonne said to Judith as she smoothed the little girl's hair down and kissed her on the cheek.

  
"Yup," Judith replied with a giggle.

  
Rick watched their loving exchange, made his way over to where they were and took up a seat right next to Michonne. Judith climbed down and went to find her toys that she had left in the corner of the room the night before.

  
"So," Michonne started. "You can walk properly now."

  
Rick nodded and held her gaze.

  
"You know what that means," she added quickly.

  
"What does it mean? That you're goin' back over to your place?" he asked, slightly saddened by the thought that Michonne might be leaving.

  
Leaving him to look after a teenager and toddler while he was not one hundred percent healthy; he realized that he could do it on his own and had no rights to expect that she would take care of them, it was just nice having her help out. It was nice having her around. He felt more at ease having her close.  
Michonne screwed her face up unwittingly.

  
"No. I said I'd stay and help, so I'm stayin'. I meant that you can go and wash your narrow ass now," she said, trying to supress a chuckle.

  
"What?" he asked with a laugh of his own.

  
"It's been three days, Rick. Now that you can stand it's time to wash your ass," she answered, amused by the feigned look of annoyance on his face.

  
Rick lifted his left arm, his functional arm, to have a quick sniff at his armpit. Michonne watched on as he then placed said arm over her shoulder and drew her into a clumsy embrace.

  
"So that's why you've been so stingy with your hugs then?" he asked playfully as Michonne giggled and tried to escape from his clutches.

  
"Eww, don't Rick! You're smellin' ripe!" she said as she finally squirmed away from him.

  
"You know you love it!" he responded jokingly, feeling completely satisfied with their morning exchange.

  
Their flirting and playfulness came easily and Michonne was slowly letting her guard down with him again. Rick was also avoiding engaging her in a serious conversation regarding their feelings. For the time being, he was just happy that she wanted to be around him.

  
"I'd love it if you took a shower! Come on, I'll cover your cast with a plastic bag and help you out of your clothes," she replied pragmatically.

  
Rick smiled wickedly at the mention of Michonne assisting him to undress.

  
"Shit, you should've said you wanted to tear my clothes off in the first place and you'd only have to ask once."

  
"Rick…" she warned before he interrupted her.

  
"Sorry. That'd be good if you helped. I appreciate everything you've done," he offered with a grin.

  
Michonne smiled back at him sincerely; he missed being able to make her smile. When she beamed at him like that, the pain in his arm and his heart drifted away.

  
xXx

  
Michonne let the shower run for a little while so that the water was warm for Rick's comfort. She stepped in front of him and gripped the left sleeve of his shirt; Rick pulled his arm backwards while she then lifted it over his head. Michonne carefully drew the shirt over his cast that was covered in plastic so as not to inadvertently bump his injury.  
Rick stared her in the eyes the whole time; his gaze burned into her. She tried not to stare at his face, but then felt self-conscious as she let her eyes wander over his firm body. Rick's expression spoke volumes; he was enjoying their very intimate moment a little too much.

  
Michonne placed her hand on Rick's shoulder and proceeded to turn him around so she could help him remove his pants but at the same time maintain his modesty. She had seen it all before, but still wanted to afford Rick some privacy. Once his arm was healed further and was stronger, she would not have to do this for him; but for right now, she wanted him to be comfortable. He stepped out of his sweat pants, looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

  
At that moment, Rick was more than comfortable being naked in front of Michonne. His body had responded to her gentle, accidental touches and the imagery that was occupying his mind; he imagined that he and Michonne were sharing the shower as he lathered her luscious skin with soap. He was pleased that he had his back turned to her in that moment; not wanting to have his growing manhood on display.

  
"There's room for two," Rick said as he stepped into the shower; completely serious but making it sound like a joke.

  
"I'll be back in ten minutes with a change of clothes," she replied.

  
Trying her hardest not to let her voice betray the fact that she, for a minuscule moment, considered joining Rick.

  
xXx

  
Michonne walked into the Grimes residence as the evening sun was setting; the smell of some kind of stew cooking on the stove top wafted through the whole house. Carl was cooking again and he had gotten much better at it, she mused. The teenager was really starting to grow into a fine young man, all things considered. Michonne realized that he was fast growing up and that soon, he might be ready to leave his father's house; she lamented that she too would have to leave his father's house. She shook the thought from her mind and looked around the living room for Rick and Judith; they were nowhere to be seen.

  
"Rick?" she called out as she closed the front door.

  
"Yeah? In here," he answered from the kitchen.

  
Michonne entered the room to find Judith in her highchair and Rick trying to stir the contents of the pot awkwardly without tipping it from the stove.

  
"What goin' on? Rick, move away! You're gonna spill it and burn yourself. Where's Carl?" said Michonne as she took the large spoon from Rick and placed it on the counter.

  
"He's late comin' home from his friend's place," he offered as he sat at the kitchen table, moving right out of her way.

  
"So you decided to go and start cooking when you only have the full use of one hand?" Michonne asked as she turned to face Rick with her arms folded and an incredulous look on her face.

  
Rick sighed; he could tell she was annoyed with him.

  
"Carl got it started, I was just watching it until he…" he said before she interjected.

  
"Rick. Just stop. It's dangerous. Why couldn't you just wait until I got home?"

  
They both stopped at her mention of home. Realizing that it was the first time she had called this house that.

  
"I…dunno. I just wanted to have it ready when you got home," said Rick, testing the waters. "Do somethin' nice for you since you've been takin' care of us these past few days."

  
Michonne sighed, turned the heat down on the stove and took up a seat at the table after she kissed Judith's head. Judith held out her arms and mumbled Mimi until Michonne removed her from the chair and sat her on her lap.

  
"I don't do it for the thanks, Rick," she said tiredly as she rubbed her eye and then lowered her lips to the top of Judith's head before patting her curls down.

  
"Well, you deserve the thanks. If you weren't here, things would be a lot harder for me."

  
Somewhere in his tone, Michonne felt that he was not only referring to the situation with his broken arm. She looked up at Rick and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

  
xXx

  
Carl finished washing the last dish as Michonne dried it and put it away.

  
"So, my Dad looks much better," he started.

  
Michonne turned to face the teenager and smiled.

  
"Yeah, he is," she offered.

  
"I guess that means you'll be leaving us again soon," he said quietly.

  
Michonne searched his eyes; they looked so much like his father's, sad and pleading.

  
"Not as soon as you think," she said, trying to smile.

  
"But still…you know we need you, right?" Carl asked as he let his head drop.

  
Michonne had no way of answering that did not hurt.

  
"You'll be fine. Your dad's getting better…"

  
"But we need you too. You're the only mother Judy's known. You're like a mother to me. We need you."

  
Michonne rubbed her hand over Carl's hair before drawing him into an embrace and fighting back her tears.

  
"I need you too," she whispered.

  
xXx

  
"What're you doin'?" asked Rick as he saw Michonne gathering up a bunch of blankets and sheets from Carl's room.

  
She looked at him questioningly.

  
"I'm taking these blankets down to the sofa. You can walk now, so you can have your bed back," she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

  
"There's no way I'm makin' you sleep on that sofa. It's uncomfortable as shit," he said laughingly.

  
"It was alright for you," she said as she tucked the bedding under her arm.

  
"Well, it ain't good enough for you, so take my bed and I'll stay in the kids' room."

  
Michonne tried to hide her smile at Rick's statement.

  
"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked as she turned and to replace the coverings on the spare bed in Carl's room.

  
Rick just smiled at her and shrugged.

  
"You wanna take the Baby Girl tonight?" Michonne asked as she and Rick both pressed their backs to the walls opposite one another in the hallway and glanced at each another somewhat coyly.

  
"Nah, Mama. I'm sure she wants to stay with you."


End file.
